Configuration of wireless devices is important when they are trying to communicate in a wireless network. Conventional wireless networks allow a wireless networked device connect only through peer-to-peer mode to a portable device. This is typically accomplished through the association of the IP addresses of the respective devices. Due to the wireless nature of a networked peripheral device, it is very difficult to associate the IP addresses and/or the ID between a wireless networked device and a portable device. There usually is a pre-defined ID for the wireless networked device to be discovered by the portable device. After the wireless networked device ID is discovered and selected by the portable device, the IP addresses of the two devices have to be assigned in order for them to communicate through IP network. The discovery and selection process of the ID is usually accomplished through the graphical user interface (GUI) of the portable device. The IP address assignment process is also accomplished through the same GUI on the portable device. The user has to manually assign two IP addresses for both devices. Even though the process is provided by utilizing the GUI, it is still very cumbersome.
Traditionally, by limiting to just peer-to-peer wireless network mode, the class of portable device (A) is exclusively associated with the wireless networked device and will not be able to access any function or service provided by the upstream wireless access point.
Since wireless networked devices generally lack a graphical user interface (GUI), it is conventionally easier to associate the wireless networked device, as a source, with the portable device, as a destination in the peer-to-peer wireless network mode. The discovery and selection process of the source is typically through the GUI of the portable device. But in the case of the access point network mode where upstream wireless access point is the source and the wireless networked device is the destination, it is virtually impossible to configure the upstream wireless access point for the conventional wireless networked device, as neither device has graphical user interface (GUI) available to the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implementable and readily adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.